Power Rangers Galactic Force
by ICrzy
Summary: In a world that was once in utter peace is now in danger of being destroyed by a new form of enemy, also with some very familiar enemies. A new group of heroes are here to bring peace and protect the planet Earth. They are the mighty heroes that will be spoken of for generations to come, they are the Power Rangers Galactic Force.
1. Character List

_In a world that was once in utter peace is now in danger of being destroyed by a new form of enemy, also with some very familiar enemies. However the former heroes are not the heroes in this arc, instead a new group of heroes are here to bring peace and protect the planet Earth. They are the mighty heroes that will be spoken of for generations to come, they are the Power Rangers Galactic Force._

**Power Rangers Galactic Force**

**Heroes**

**Name:** Aiden (Hammond)  
><strong>Ranger:<strong> Red  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> June 15, 1998  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Brown with blonde streaks (always pulled back in a ponytail also similar to Andros)  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'7''  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 125lb  
><strong>Family:<strong> Ashley (mother), Andros (father), and Tara (younger sister)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> repairing anything mechanical, practicing his telekinesis, his home (KO-35), and his family.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> a large crowd, liars, and anyone who threatens his friends and family.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> A disciplined boy, Aiden, has been training his telekinesis since his was six and has been practicing it with his sister while growing up. He is very nice and yet very sky, mostly due to the fact he lived once on KO-35 with his family and then the sudden move to Earth rattled him.

**Name:** Emma Oliver  
><strong>Ranger:<strong> Pink  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> October 4, 1998  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Brown(wavy)  
><strong>Eye:<strong> Brown  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'5''  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 110lb  
><strong>Family:<strong> Kimberly(mother), Tommy(father), Devon(older brother)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> karate, skateboarding, surfing, and snowboarding.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> anything girlie, pink, country music, and math class.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> A well put together child being the eldest daughter to two former Power Ranger, Emma is a very kind and down to earth girl. However she is very much like a tomboy when it comes to sports and behaving like a girl. Her punk style makes her look a bit imitating to some people yet, her real friends know she is too kind to be mean.

**Name:** Tara (Hammond)  
><strong>Ranger:<strong> Yellow  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> January 8, 1999  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Blonde with brown streaks (just like Andros but opposite color)  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Hazel  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'5''  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 105lb  
><strong>Family:<strong> Ashely(mother, Andros(father), and Aiden(older brother)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> practicing her telekinesis, reading Earth novels, her home (KO-35), and her family.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> loud music, gossip, and anyone who threatens her friends and family.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> A equally disciplined girl, Tara, has been practicing her telekinesis since she was six (when Aiden was seven). She is a very humble and down to earth girl, she seems to be the one who keeps everyone calm at times. She is completely the opposite of Aiden, where he doesn't like to socialize with people, Tara embraces the Earth behavior and tries to learn and chat all she can.

**Name:** Mike Chang  
><strong>Ranger:<strong> Blue  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> October 12, 1999  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Jet black  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Blue  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'6''  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 125lb  
><strong>Family:<strong> Mei(mother) and Jun(father)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> karate, chemistry, his friends, his studies, and his family.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> his father (sometimes), the pressure he gets at home, other kid's families, and sometimes himself.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> Coming from a very strict home life, Mike, is very serious about this due to his father's lectures about how a good Asian boy should be. His upbringing makes him very hard to get along and seems like he refuses to allow himself to be normal, yet the more he gains their trust they see Mike as a normal guy with normal feelings.

**Name:** Patrick O'Donald  
><strong>Ranger:<strong> Green  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> November 20, 1999  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Red  
><strong>Eye:<strong> Green  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5'7''  
><strong>Weight:<strong> 125lb  
><strong>Family:<strong> Iris(mother), David(father), and Kevin(younger brother)  
><strong>Likes:<strong> pulling pranks, making people smile, and spending time with his brother.  
><strong>Dislikes:<strong> being serious, history class, and when him and his dad argue.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> More like the class clown, Patrick, always says his luck of the Irish pulls through. However he is very mature and adult like around his younger brother, while his parents work their full time jobs.

**Mentor**

**Name:** Thomas(Tommy) Oliver  
><strong>Ranger:<strong> (Gold)  
><strong>Birthday:<strong> September 4, 1973 (actually birthday of the actor)  
><strong>Age:<strong> 41  
><strong>Family:<strong> Kimberly(wife), Devon(son), and Emma(daughter)

**Brand new series, coming soon!**


	2. Episode 1: Galactic Force Part 1

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

_Angel Grove has never been perfect, not at all. There was always something going on, yet there were always someone looking out for the citizens of Angel Grove. Those mysterious figures are called the Power Rangers, yet now a days there have been Power Rangers found even outside this strange city. The Power Rangers help and guide the people into peace when they are threaten, whether its local issues or even planetary tissues, the Power Rangers come to the recuse in the end._

_This chronicle is not about the past rangers, this tale is about the ones that have been labeled as heroes for only being high school students much like the first rangers themselves. These heroes have some relations to the past rangers and won't know until gaining their powers how important being a ranger is, nevertheless allow this rambling to end and enjoy the chronicles of the Power Rangers Galactic Force._

**-PRGF-**

Sighing in the car that morning was a father concerned over his daughter. It was Saturday, they were driving to Angel Grove High School for dentition. The father turns to his daughter, he shakes his head in silence. He has spiky black hair, clearly not his natural color, with brown eyes. He wore a white button down with a gray tie on, also wore khakis and dress shoes. Next to him in the passenger seat was his daughter, roughly at age seventeen. Her brown hair was wavy and long, it was never tamed enough to be straight, she has brown eyes as well. Her outfit was more punk look in order to rebel, she wore a red shirt with fishnet style sleeves with black skinny jeans and black low cut alstars.

"Emma," Her father started.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Emma said.

He sighed again, "Violence in school is serious. I taught you marshal arts in order to protect yourself not over power the weak." He spoke.

"I didn't, you never believe me. You always believe Devon." Emma said.

He sighs, "Just promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Fine," Emma crosses her arms on her chest and looks out the window.

**-PRGF-**

Exhaling was a mother and father driving their two children to dentition. The mother was driving the car while the father was trying to keep her calm, the two children sat quietly in the back seat very uncomfortable. They were new students and yet they got into trouble their first week into school.

"Aiden, Tara, could one of you at least tell me what happened?" Asked their mother.

Aiden and Tara exchanged looks. Aiden had brown hair with blonde streaks, his hair was long but pulled into a ponytail, his eyes were brown. Tara had blonde hair with brown streaks in them, her hair was long and left down, her eyes were hazel. Aiden wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, the girl wore a yellow sweater with blue shorts and white lower cut alstars. Their mother had light brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a yellow sundress and flats. Their father had the same hair like Aiden, yet he wore a uniform like some kind of officer of some sort.

"Well?" Their mother asked.

"Ash, don't worry about it." He spoke.

Their mother moans, "Fine but later you got some explaining to do."

Tara looks at her brother and then to the front where their parents sat. Aiden touches her hand and she glances at him, she glances at him and he nods. She smiles faintly and then nods back at him.

**-PRGF-**

"I am very disappointed with you! You are a Chang! You do not get dentition!" Shouted an angry father.

"Father- but I-!" The son was cut off.

Driving to Saturday dentition was an angry Asian father with his son. The father was dressed in a business suit and the son wore a white button down and khakis, but yet it seemed like it was forced on him. The two both shared the same jet black hair, yet the father has browns eyes and the son has blue from his mother.

"Michael, do you want to dishonor your family?" Shouted his father.

Mike lowers his head, "No sir."

"Of course you don't! While you are in dentition I want you to work on your studies, and when you come home you will study more." He says.

Mike nods, "Yes sir."

Mike gazed his eyes slowly to the window and sees the houses and other cars, exhaling a deep breathe the boy just couldn't wait until he arrived to the school to get away from his father.

**-PRGF-**

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. When are you going to learn to grow up?" Asked his mother.

Patrick smiles and shrugs, "Dunno mom."

His mother and Patrick shared the same natural red hair, both also shared the green eyes. His mother wore scrubs, she was a nurse. Patrick wore a he wore a green shirt with blue jeans and green high tops. His mother exhales before she spoke to her son.

"I know the divorce has been hard, but punishing me and your father isn't going to make it easy." Her voice was serious.

Patrick's smile faded, he looked away. His mother glanced at her son and noticed the way her son was now distancing himself from her more.

"If you won't stop for me or your father, at least stop this behavior for Kevin. He doesn't need to be following your bad behavior." His mother said.

Patrick glanced up at his mom, "Okay."

**-PRGF-**

Emma arrived at Angel Grove High, she walked into the familiar halls and found a classroom with a white piece of paper taped onto the door saying 'DENTITION' on it. Emma rolls her eyes and opens the door, sitting at the desk was the teacher. Miss. Katherine Hillard the Australian teacher, which is bad for Emma's defense since Miss. Hillard knows her father really well.

"Oh, Miss Oliver. Nice for you to join us, pick any seat." Katherine said with her Australian accent.

Emma nods and picks a seat next to the window, in the back was the two most loudest kids in the whole high school. Spike Skullvitch and Francis "Bulk" Bulkmeier, taking up his father's old nickname. The two were loud and always here every Saturday.

"Oh look, daddy's little girl got stuck in dentition." Bulk said.

Spike laughed, "Ha ha. What did she get caught doing helping an old lady across the street without daddy's permission." Spike said.

Both the bullies laughed until Katherine stood up, "Do I have to separate you two?"

The boys got silent and then in entered two other students, Emma looked up and didn't know them. They must be new, it was Aiden and Tara. Katherine smiles and looks at the kids, she knows they were sent here because they did something wrong but she has a way to set them in the right path.

"Morning you two," Katherine said.

"Morning," Tara said while Aiden nods.

The siblings took a seat by each other and were whispering to each other when two more students came in. Emma looked up and knew one from her P.E. class, which was Patrick. He had his usual goof smile, the same smile he had when had dumped glue and feathers on the gym coach.

"Hi hot stuff!" Patrick declared.

From the back Emma hears Bulk and Spike mocking Patrick, and she rolls her eyes. Patrick and Mike took their seats, Mike by himself and Patrick sat near Emma in order to talk to her. Katherine looked over the list of names given to her from the principal and then stood up.

Clearing her throat she says, "Okay I will explain how this works. You'll be here from now and until noon. You may speak quietly, work on homework, eat only if given permission, and you can sleep. But no phones and no sneaking off, you may go to the bathroom but will have to sign out and if you don't return you will come back next Saturday and try again." Katherine said.

Once she was done, she sat down and started grading tests from her senior English class. Emma felt a poke on her arm, she spots Patrick forming a big smile on his face.

"Hey," Patrick said.

Emma nods, "Hi. Patrick O'Donald, right?"

Patrick nods, "Yeah and you're Emma Oliver. Your dad has his own dojo and is also a doctor in dinosaur stuff." Patrick said.

Emma turns to him completely, "You actually care about dinosaurs?"

Patrick blushed nervously, "No- well sorta. I mean my brother Kevin loves dinosaurs, we went to a lecture at Angel Grove University about dinosaurs." Patrick said.

Emma nods, "That's cool. You seem to be a good brother."

Patrick rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah."

Tara turns her head from Aiden and nudges her brother, whispering something to him before she turned her head back to Emma and Patrick. Emma saw the new girl stare at her, she wasn't sure what to think but saw Patrick wave with his smile.

"Hi, you guys are new right?" Patrick asked.

Tara nods, "I am Tara."

Aiden turns, "They call me Aiden."

Emma looks at Aiden, "Where did you guys come from?"

Tara smiles, "A space colony KO-35 in the Karoven system." Tara answered.

Emma seems shocked, "Whoa you're actually from outter space?"

Tara nods, "Proud to be."

That got the bully's attentions, Bulk and Spike stood up very loudly and moved over to the four who started talking.

"So if you're from space, why come to Earth?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah, did they kick you out?" Spike asked.

Both laughed, Katherine went to say something to stop the pair but Aiden stood up to face the bully's and Tara looked at her brother a bit concerned.

"That is none of your business. Now how about you leave us alone." Aiden spoke.

"Oh what are you going to do, alien?" Bulk teased.

Mike closed his text book, "He said to leave him alone."

Spike and Bulk turned to the Asian boy who was studying, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do?"

Katherine stood up and crossed her arms on her chest, "Nothing but I will take you to Principal Brewer's officer. I am positive he is still here, and he'd be glad to put you two to work." She said.

Both Bulk and Spike were taken out of the room by Katherine, leaving the five in the room alone. Mike grabbed his stuff and moved over to the four, each of them smiled and greeted him well besides Aiden who seemed very anti-social.

"Hi, I'm Mike." Mike said.

"Aren't you Mike Chang? The guy who has the top scores in every class?" Emma asked.

Mike nods, "That's me."

Patrick was shocked, "Dude I envy you. I wish I was that smart."

Mike turns to Patrick then to the KO-35 siblings, "Doubt I am the smart one anymore. I did research on schools on KO-35, I read that they are far strict there than here on Earth." Mike said.

Aiden nods, "Yeah."

Tara agrees, "There is so much we have to know. We basically have a photographic memory in order to remember everything." Tara said.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Patrick said.

Emma nods, "I wish I was that smart."

"It's not that big of a deal," Tara said.

Mike then showed some emotion, "Are you serious. I'd kill to have that, at least it'll get my dad off my back."

Patrick nods, "Same with my folks."

Emma smiles, "Mom maybe my dad doesn't mind as long as he knows I gave it my all."

Patrick then pointed to their hair, "So what's up with the hair? Is it something your home planet does or something?"

Tara looked at Aiden and turned to the three, "Um- never quite thought of it before. Um our hair was like this since we were children."

"Really?" Emma asked.

Aiden nods, "Yeah."

**-PRGF-**

Suddenly as the five began talking there was this loud explosion and the ground became to shake, the five ran to the windows and saw a large space ship of some sort begin to fall. The two siblings seemed to know what the ship was.

"Oh no." Tara mumbles.

Emma turns, "What?" She asked.

"Uncle Zhane." Aiden said.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

Not even responding, the siblings took off running in the direction of the door. Patrick, Emma, and Mike exchanged looks before running after the two. Once they reached the outside they see there weird robot like creatures, they were running in a weird manner.

Aiden and Tara turn to each other and nod, _"It's morphin time!"_

"Galactic Red!" Aiden shouts.

"Galactic Yellow!" Tara shouts.

After the two morphed, there was a red and yellow explosion behind them. Standing by the entrance doors was the other three, they were in shock seeing their new friends being Power Rangers.

"Power Rangers Galactic Force!" Both Tara and Aiden shouts.

The two ran into the fight and began attacking the strange robot creatures. Tara flipped over one and kicked one causing a domino effect, Aiden kicked one and turned to face another to punch them down. Aiden was kicked in the back from behind in his blind spot and fell onto the ground, Tara was grabbed on her shoulders and then punched on the stomach.

"Tara!" Aiden shouts.

Emma didn't know what came of her, all of a sudden she was running from the school door to the robot things and kicked one in the head onto the ground. She stood in the proper marshall art stance and flipped her hair from her face. Aiden, while still in his ranger suit, was stunned by this.

"Emma?" Aiden spoke.

Then Mike and Patrick ran over, Mike seemed to have had some mashall art background and Patrick just had a good way of dodging attacks. Mike ran on the shoulders of these creatures and flipped over the one holding Tara, he grabbed its arm and flipped it onto its back which released Tara from its grip.

"Thanks," Tara said.

Mike winked, "No problem."

Patrick ran up a tree and flipped off of it, and kicked the robot in the stomach. He landed the flip and then rolled on the ground in order to avoid their lasers. Patrick was then quickly aided by the rest of the gang, Tara and Aiden stood in front. They exchanged looks and then nod.

"Galaxy Blaster!" Both Tara and Aiden shouts.

Pulling out similar gun like weapons, yet Aiden's was red and Tara's was yellow. Tara and Aiden aimed their blasters at the robots and fired. The bots were thrown into air with explosion caused by this blaster, also they began to spark and explode into fire.

"Behind you!" Patrick screamed.

Tara turned and saw a robot creature coming near and fired, yet the bot dodged and knocked her down. Aiden turned and in fury he tackled the robot, he punched it and kicked it. He rose and went to his sister's aid, who was getting up which was a good thing. Emma saw another one coming back for the siblings, so Emma ran and did a gymnastics flip and formed a perfect side kick which took the bot down and out. The remaining robot things gathered back together and once back they teleported away.

"Power down!" Aiden and Tara shout.

The two return to their civilian look, they exchange a look and before they were questioned they remembered one of the real reasons why they came outside. The siblings sprinted in the direction of the sparking space ship, they didn't even noticed that their new friends were following them.

"Aiden!" Patrick yelled.

"Tara!" Mike yelled.

Tara and Aiden ran fast and entered the ramp of the space ship, the three quickly ran after them. The ship looked new but yet sorta like it was a later model. Emma stopped seeing something written on the wall and that got Patrick and Mike to stop for a whole second.

"Astro Megaship." Emma said.

Patrick rubs his head, "That sounds familiar."

Mike turns to them, "Too familiar."

A small spark flew near them and Emma took a step back, "We should catch up with them."

The two nod, "Right."

Then the three ran down the hallway and reached what seemed to be some kind of bridge deck, kneeling down Tara seemed to be looking at this robot thing with a lightning bolt on his chest. Whereas Aiden was trying to restore power to the megaship. Emma, Patrick, and Mike entered the bridge slowly and cautiously.

"DECA, what is the status of the megaship?" Aiden asked with a bold voice.

A computer voice started, "Mega Accelerator are down as well as Megadeck 3 and 4." DECA spoke.

Aiden pressed some buttons, "Could we be able to fly the Megaship out of the city?"

"Likely around 99.99999%." DECA said.

Tara looked at her brother, "Do it."

Emma felt Patrick nudge her, "Say something." He said.

Emma nods, "Okay. What's going on?"

Tara and Aiden look up at Emma, their eyes looked completely serious and a bit angered that they were interrupted.

"Who are you?" Emma added.

"We're the Power Rangers, and we're trying to protect this world." Aiden spoke boldly.

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	3. Episode 2: Galactic Force Part 2

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

"Power Rangers? I thought they were just comic superheroes?" Patrick spoke in confusion.

Aiden rolls his eyes, "They are real."

Tara stands from aiding to the robot, "Our parents were the Space Rangers. They fought galactic forces around the galaxy." Tara said.

Mike was speechless, "Whoa. That's amazing."

Aiden presses some buttons and flicks a switch, "DECA all remaining power to the Mega Accelerators."

"Power transferred to the Mega Accelerators, Aiden." DECA spoke.

Aiden nods, "Tara help me drive the Megaship."

Tara nods and sits down in one of the three seats in front, Aiden stood at the control panel. The three teens watched the Megaship begin to power up and lift off the ground. Emma felt the ship shake from the danger it handled, she nearly feel onto Mike. Patrick walked over to Tara and watched her help move the ship.

"Aiden, where are we going to place the Megaship? It's in no condition for any trip?" Tara asked turning her head to her brother.

Aiden pressed a button on the control board and moved to the left controls, "I've already put a location in the computer. We're going to land it in the desert here."

Tara looked at her brother, "Sure its safe there?"

Aiden looked at her, "Positive." He brushed his long hair behind his ear.

Emma was getting impatient, "Since when are there only two rangers? I thought the Power Rangers were a team."

Aiden looked at Emma, "What do you know about Power Rangers? Are you one?" Aiden asked.

Emma crossed her arms on her chest, "No but I've done enough research. The Space Rangers were led by a man from KO-35, named Andros. He worked together with four teenagers from Earth; Ashley, TJ, Cassie, and Carlos." Emma said with a smirk.

Tara looked up, "How do you know that? Most information like that is sealed away, you shouldn't know the identities of the rangers unless-." Tara cut herself off to go into thought.

"What?" Patrick asked looking at her.

Tara stood up and placed Patrick into the seat, "Tag you're in."

"But- I don't know how to drive it?" Patrick pleaded.

"It's okay, it's like riding a bike." Tara said and winked.

Tara knelt down and grabbed out a tool from the tool box next to the little robot, she pressed a small button on it and a small spark came out. She was trying to repair this little bot.

"What is she?" Mike started.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I am back online, it's a miracle!" The bot spoke.

Both Aiden and Tara shared smiles yet the others were confused, "A talking robot?" Patrick spoke.

"Alpha, its good to see you again." Tara smiled.

"Tara, Aiden, oh it's wonderful to see you again!" Alpha said.

Tara helped the bot up and Alpha lifted his arms up and down in glee, yet the little bot stopped seeing the other three staring at him in confusion. Aiden noticed and pulled his sister and Alpha off to the side.

"Why are you here?" Aiden asked.

"And where is Uncle Zhane?" Tara asked.

"Zhane was captured!" Alpha said.

"What?" Both Tara and Aiden shouted.

Alpha nods, "He was on his way here to Earth to give the other Galactic Morphers to the other rangers when we were ambushed." Alpha said.

"By who?" Emma asked from where she stood.

"It seems someone or something brought back Dark Specter." Alpha said.

Tara gasped, "No way?"

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"I haven't the slightless clue, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I was only sent here with Zhane to give the morphers to the new rangers." Alpha said.

Tara looked at Aiden and then to Alpha, "We didn't know anything about more rangers though."

"But your parents did. They trusted me as well as the other rangers family to keep it a secret until now." Alpha said and pulled out the morphers.

Emma, Mike, and Patrick saw the other morphers in Alpha's hands. They were pink, blue, and green. The morphers were glowing a bright color that matched their correct morpher.

"Well, who are our teammates?" Aiden asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Alpha asked.

Tara turned her head to face her friends, "No way."

Aiden caught on, "Seriously?"

Emma looked shocked, "What?"

"Us?" Mike asked.

Patrick smiled, "Cool."

Alpha walked over and handed Emma the pink morpher, "You are now the Pink Galactic Ranger." Alpha said.

"Can I not be pink, its too girlie." Emma said.

Alpha moved along, "You're now the Blue Galactic Ranger." Alpha said to Mike.

Mike held onto the morpher, "Uh thanks."

"You're now the Green Galactic Ranger." Alpha said to Patrick.

Patrick looked at his morpher, "Whoa."

Aiden walked over to Alpha, "You can't be serious? These guys have no relations to KO-35."

"But Aiden, not all the Power Rangers are from KO-35." Alpha said.

Tara nods, "Remember the first Power Rangers were started by Zordon here in Angel Grove in 1993." Tara said.

Alpha nods, "Very true Tara. Also the reason you were chosen to be rangers because of your relatives being former rangers as well." Alpha said.

Patrick smiled, "I am related to a Power Ranger?"

"No way," Mike said.

Alpha turns to the rangers, "It's true. Whether you want to believe it or not, you're all rangers and are here to protect the Earth." Alpha said.

Tara turned to Aiden, "We should contact our parents. Tell them about Uncle Zhane, they would know what to do."

Emma looked at Tara, "You heard Alpha. We're rangers and a team now, we have to work together."

Aiden shielded his sister, "We can handle this alone. We always have."

Aiden then pushed his sister and Alpha out of the bridge, which left the three rangers in the bridge alone.

**-PRGF-**

At Tanya's Juice Bar, Emma walked in and spots Tara by the juice bar. She was reading a text book, like she was studying or something, she saw a wrist band on Tara's wrist, it looked just like the one Emma got from Alpha as well as her morpher.

"Tara," Emma said.

Tara pulled her head from the book, "Emma."

Emma took a seat next to Tara, "How are you?"

"Good. Listen, about Aiden- he's just a bit overprotective. Also a bit stubborn, he thinks he was handle everything on his own. He doesn't like to endanger anyone." Tara said.

Emma nods, "But- if Alpha believes we can do it um shouldn't we?"

Tara shrugs, "Yeah but I don't get final say. It's the Red Ranger's final choice, I mean he is techinially leader after all." Tara said and grabbed a french fry.

"Really?" Emma asked.

Tara chewed the fry and nod, "Yeah. I don't know how it became that way, but I'd say the Yellow Ranger would be more suitable as leader."

"Don't I agree with you," A voice from behind the counter said.

The two teens stopped and turned seeing Tanya, the owner and also an old friend of Emma's dad. Tanya had curly hair and wore a Hawaiian shirt with a khaki skirt.

"Tanya," Emma said.

Tara looked at Emma, "You know her?"

Tanya nods, "I know her father. And don't worry girls, your secret about being rangers is safe with me."

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

"One you were talking behind my back so it was hard not to hear, also I noticed the bracelets. I had one when I was in high school." Tanya said pointing to Tara's bracelet.

"Wait- you were a ranger?" Emma asked.

Tanya nods.

"The second Yellow Ranger?" Tara asked.

Tanya smiles, "Its a pleasure to see the next generation of rangers."

Tanya reached behind her and grabbed two glasses of milkshakes, handing one to Tara and Emma. Tara stared at the milkshake a bit confused, she is still new to Earth and its costumes so its still hard getting use to it. Emma smiled and placed a straw in the milkshake, and began to drink it.

"Yum, thanks Tanya." Emma said.

Tanya smiles and leaves to take care of orders, Tara pushed the milkshake away and it sent Emma in confusion as Emma put the milkshake on the bar. Tara looked up to see Aiden walk in, right behind him was Patrick and Mike. Likely trying to get him to stop being stubborn about being rangers.

"Tara, talk to him." Emma said.

Tara looked at her, "Yeah."

Tara picked up her stuff and ran out, she left with Aiden. Patrick and Mike walked over to Emma, Patrick began to drink Tara's untouched milkshake whereas Mike sat down in the seat next to Emma.

"Any luck?" Mike asked.

"Hopefully if Aiden won't say then maybe we can have Tara let him let us." Emma said.

Patrick nods, "Good cause it sounds fun to be a ranger." Patrick smiled with a milk mustache.

**-PRGF-**

Aiden and Tara were walking home in the park, Tara thought about what Emma said and then bit her lip. Aiden glanced down and noticed his sister feeling of nervousness. Aiden nudges her in order to gain her attention.

"Tara, everything alright?" Aiden asked.

Tara looked forward, "Why are we rangers?"

"Because we were given the morphers before we left KO-35, you should remember its only been a month." Aiden said.

Tara shakes her head, "No- what is the real reason. There was thousands of individuals that could have been picked as rangers, why were we picked out of all of them?" She asked.

"Luck?" Aiden spoke.

"You don't believe in luck." Tara said.

Aiden was getting a little annoyed, "Then what are you wanting to say?"

Tara stopped talking which got him to stop as well, "Maybe its destiny that we became rangers. The sam destiny as those other three chosen." Tara said.

"Tara, we don't need help." Aiden said.

Tara shakes her head, "Yes we do Aiden! We can't handle the fate of the world alone, the stress will kill us."

"We will handle it." Aiden said calmly.

Aiden began to walk, Tara was so fed up. She didn't know what came over her, but she shook her head and put her hands through her hair before she did what she did.

"God you just as stubborn as dad!" She shouted.

Aiden turned and he saw the rage in Tara's eyes, he shared the same feelings. He began to storm back over but suddenly appearing was those bots again. Aiden groans and he turned his head to his younger sister.

"Darn, quantrons. Well guess we'll have to continue this family debate later." Aiden said.

Tara nods, "Looks that way."

The two ran in and kicked a few down and then pulled out their morphers and exchanged looks, giving each other a nod in a way to communicate the two stood back and held out their morphers.

_"It's morphin time!"_ The two shout.

"Galactic Red!" Aiden shouts.

"Galactic Yellow!" Tara yells.

Once morphed the two rangers ran into combat to stop the quantrons. Stepping from behind was a familiar face in the shadows, Aiden flipped over a few quantrons and turned seeing something in the shadows.

"Wait, you're-!" Aiden shouts.

**-PRGF-**

Beep, beep, beep.

Emma looked at her wristband and pulled Mike and Patrick over in her direction as they walked to an empty hallway. Patrick kept his eyes open in case someone came by, Emma held her bracelet up so she could speak to it.

"Alpha, can you hear me?" Emma was still trying to get us to it.

_"Rangers, you need to help Aiden and Tara." Alpha said_.

"Why? They didn't need us." Mike said.

_"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! They are out numbered and need the help. Please, rangers its your duty as Power Rangers." Alpha said._

Emma nods, "Alright. Whether Aiden wants the help or not, we're coming." Emma said.

Emma pulls out her morpher as does Mike and Patrick, they make one last glance in order to check if it was safe to morph in the building in public. Emma nods at Patrick and Mike.

_"It's morphin time!"_ Emma shouts pulling her morpher forward, as Mike and Patrick followed her.

"Galactic Blue!" Mike shouts.

"Galactic Green!" Patrick shouts.

"Galactic Pink!" Emma yells.

The new rangers look at themselves in the suit for a moment, "Whoa this is cool!" Patrick said.

"Come on, they need us." Mike said.

Emma nods, "Right."

The three took off running out of Tanya's Juice Bar, appearing from the corner in the hall at which they had just been was Tanya. She had a big smile and shakes her head.

"Go get them rangers," Tanya said.

"Hey, Tanya. Why are you over there?" Asked a voice.

Tanya shakes her head and begins to turn her head to return to work, "No reason Adam."

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	4. Episode 3: Galactic Force Part 3

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

Emma, Patrick, and Mike reached the park. They sees Tara and Aiden facing the quantrons alone. Being a team, they ran out and began to attack the bots. Patrick superman punched the quantron sending it flying, Mike did a butterfly kick and knock a few down, Emma was using her skills of marshal arts, Tara and Aiden were fighting with some xiaolin style of kung fu.

"Guys, our blasters!" Tara remained them.

"Right!" They all shouted.

Pulling out from the holster was each color blaster, their Galaxy Blaster.

"Galaxy Blaster!" They all shouted.

One by one, each ranger fired their blaster at the quantrons. It sent them flying and then the quantrons gathered up, then ran off into a portal leaving the rangers in uniform in the park. Aiden and Tara powered down first and then the rookies, the three stared at the siblings. Tara took a single step forward and leaned her head forward.

"Aiden, they weren't terrible. They have skill." Tara said.

Aiden sighs, "I guess you're right."

Tara giggled, "I am always."

Aiden turns to face them, "I apologize for my stubbornness." He said.

Patrick had a big smile, "No big deal bud."

Mike nods, "No hard feelings."

Emma took a few steps forward, "Besides we're a team now so we might as well build off this."

"I couldn't agree with that myself," A voice from the shadows said.

The five gasped and turned, stepping in front of the tree he hid behind was a familiar face. It was none other than Tommy Oliver, Emma gasped seeing her dad. He knew she was a ranger, and now she had no idea what to do.

"Dad?" Emma asked.

Tommy raised his hands up, "I am not going to tell. Besides, I was once a Power Ranger myself back in the day."

"Whoa, that's cool." Patrick said.

"I was the fist Green Ranger." Tommy sorta bragged.

"Then the White Ranger, then the Red Zeo Ranger, then Red Tubro Ranger, and then the Black Dino Ranger. Did I get it all?" Tara asked as she listed them.

Tommy smiles and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah."

"Wow my dad was a ranger," Emma said.

Tommy steps over, "And so was your mom. Like my daughter, you all share connections to fellow rangers."

Aiden nods, "Our parents were the Space Rangers."

Tommy nods, "I remember fighting along side Andros. He is quite the solider." Tommy said.

Patrick steps forward, "What about us?"

Tommy looks at Patrick and Mike, "Patrick your uncle is Charlie Torn aka the Yellow Mystic Rangers."

Patrick gasped, "Whoa."

"And me?" Mike asked.

"Mike your cousin is Dax Lo aka the Blue Overdrive Ranger." Tommy said.

Mike looked surprised, "Whoa I just thought he got all his training from all those action stunts he does."

Tommy looks at the rangers, "I understand that this adjustment is going to be difficult but I have faith in you. That much faith that I will personally train you, and also guide you in your journey to protect the world." Tommy said.

Aiden looks at Tommy, "You'll be our mentor?"

Tommy turns to Aiden, "You can call me that if you want. Regardless, you'll have some strong influences helping you on your path to save the world. So never back down, and never run away from a fight." Tommy said.

The rangers nod and Tommy nods as well.

"Now, shouldn't you all head home before your parents begin to worry?" Tommy asked.

Mike gasped, "Oh crap my dad will have my head if I am not back before dinner!"

Mike began to run off, Patrick was laughing and then his phone rang. His laughter faded when he saw the caller ID.

"Oh no, I was suppose to pick up Kevin from my grans." Patrick said and then took off running.

Tara glanced at Aiden, "We have no reason to run off- but think we should work on the Megaship?"

Aiden nods, "Yes repairs would do the ship some good."

Aiden and Tara waved goodbye to Tommy and Emma, and then used their morphers to teleport onto the Megaship. Now it left Emma with her dad, she looked at her dad and was a bit confused.

"So my parents were both rangers," Emma said.

"Your mother was pink just like you are." Tommy said.

Emma smiled, "Really?"

Tommy nods, "Really. How about we head home, we wouldn't want to have cold dinner."

Emma shakes her head, "Nope. But I'll race ya!"

Emma begins to run, and then Tommy shakes his head. The grown man begins to chase after his daughter. The two laughed as they ran off in the direction of their home.

**-PRGF-**

"Noah, you home from practice?" Asked a male voice.

Stepping into the house was a half Asian boy, he had dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with black jeans, a black leather jacket, with black alstars. He carried a bag and began to remove his shoes. He enters the home further, he spots his dad in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Yeah dad, practice ran short." Noah replied.

His dad nods, "I see."

"So how was your date with Tanya?" Noah asked.

His dad stands, "Noah I am not dating Tanya."

Noah shakes his head, "Then why do you always spend time with her?"

His dad looks at his son, "She is one of my childhood friends. Nothing is going on, besides I wouldn't want to rush anything since I just buried my wife not even a year ago." He said.

Noah nods, "Sorry for snapping."

His dad hugs his son, "It's alright. I understand it's been hard for you."

Noah and his dad pulled back, "Thanks for being patient with me."

His dad nods, "Maybe you can hang out with the kids from the dojo? Get you out of the house for a while."

Noah shrugs and throws himself onto the couch, "I am kinda shy with talking to others."

His dad sits on the coffee table in front of his son, "I was the same way until junior high. There I met two of my best friends, Aisha and Rocky. We were always together, and we had a lot in common. It didn't take long after I moved to Angel Grove that my shyness disappeared." His dad said.

Noah looks at his dad, "But your not me. No one talks me me."

His dad looks at his son seriously, "You need to stop knocking yourself down. Just give it a shot, just talk to someone tomorrow at school. Try something new and maybe you'll gain a friend." His dad said.

Noah nods and stands, "Okay dad. I gotta work on my biology."

"Need help?" His dad asked.

"You and biology? No thanks." Noah teased and left the living room.

His dad smiles for a moment and then turns to a photograph on the wall, it was a wedding photo of him and his dead wife. His smile faded and then his land line phone rang, he reached down and looked at the caller ID. He knew that number, but he was certain.

"Hello?" He answered.

_"Hey, It's me Tommy." Tommy said on the other end of the phone._

"Tommy, what's going on?" He asked.

_"Looks like you might have to be pulled from retirement for a while, Adam." Tommy said through the phone._

"What for?" Adam asked.

_"These new rangers might need to learn a think or two in teamwork." Tommy said._

Adam rubs the back of his neck, "I don't know Tommy. I- I want to keep my eye on Noah, I am worried about him."

_"You think about it, and call me back." Tommy said._

Adam nods, "Alright. Oh and Tommy, its good to hear you're alright."

_"You too bud." Tommy said._

**Tell me what you think?!**


	5. Episode 4: Meet Damiana

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

The five rangers walked into a dojo after school, they see a karate class going on. Leading was a man, he was half Asian and had a black belt. His class had different colored belts, from white to black. The five teens walked over but kept away in case they interrupted the class.

The sensei noticed the five teens standing in his dojo and turned back to his class, "That's enough for today's class. Remember to practice for next class." He told his students.

The students began to leave the mats and walk away either in small groups or alone. The mentor grabbed a towel and rubbed the back of his neck, he turns to the five teens and walked over. Emma looks at the mentor and realized who it was, another friend of her mom and dad.

"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Adam?" Emma asked puzzled.

Adam looked at Emma and nods, "Yes?"

"I am Emma Oliver, um my dad said he'd call you?" Emma said.

Adam's expression lit up, "Oh wow you've grown so much since I last seen you. Yes, your dad did call."

Mike looks at Adam, "So you know our secret?"

Adam glanced around seeing if anyone would walk by, "That you're Power Rangers. Yeah, I know."

Tara smiles, "Oh come on he was the second Black Ranger. Then the Green Zeo Ranger and the Green Turbo Ranger." Tara said.

Patrick grins, "Seems like you have a fan."

"I am honored but Tommy called me because you need some practice in marshal arts and how to work as a team." Adam said.

"Okay, so what we'll join your class?" Aiden asked.

Adam shakes his head, "No that'll be too many students for one class. I'll take you under for an alternative class, after school at three o'clock." Adam said.

"Everyday?" Patrick asked.

Adam nod. After he nodded, Patrick moans. Tara glanced at Aiden, they both nodded.

Adam forms a shy smile, "Let's get to business."

**-PRGF-**

Aiden was sparring with Adam, the two were good but Adam had the upper hand. Aiden did a back flip and the moment he did that, Adam slide his feet under to make Aiden loose his balance and fall onto the mat. Tara was sitting on the mat stretching and watched her brother spar.

"Good work, Aiden. Work on keeping your body balanced. It helps if you are focused and well balanced." Adam said.

Aiden replied with a nod, and then the two began sparring again.

Emma came over and sat on the mat, "Mike is good."

Tara looked at Emma, "We're all good."

Tara and Emma turned to Patrick, he was alright but was sloppy. He seemed to know some karate and had some training, it was either he had not done it in a long time or he just doesn't have the will-power to take is seriously. Tara stands up and helps Emma up.

"Patrick needs to be serious." Tara said.

Emma smiles, "He'll get it."

Emma and Tara stood in the stance to begin sparring. Emma made the first move, with a high kick which Tara blocked. Tara reached in for a punch but Emma grabbed her arm and flipped Tara, Tara didn't fall onto the mat she rolled up. Emma went to kick again and Tara flipped over her, Tara dodged a punch coming near her face. Both Emma and Tara kicked at the same time and their legs connected for a whole second. Emma went to punch Tara, but Tara grabbed her arm and flipped Emma onto the ground.

"Wow, that was wow." Emma said catching her breathe.

"Good form girls. Emma, work on being loose. Your body is too stiff." Adam coached.

Emma gave a thumbs up, "Right coach."

Tara helped Emma up and the girls laughed.

Beep, beep, beep.

The gang got together as Aiden lifted his communicator upward to speak into it, "Aiden here."

"Rangers there is a monster in the park." Alpha said.

"Right, we'll be there." Aiden said.

The rangers turned to face each other and then reached for their morphers.

_"It's morphin time!"_ They shouted.

"Galactice Red! Aiden yells.

"Galactic Green!" Patrick yells.

"Galactic Yellow!" Tara yells.

"Galactic Blue!" Mike yells.

"Galactic Pink!" Emma yells.

**-PRGF-**

Once they reached the park there was quantrons waiting for them. Aiden jumped from the air and punched one down. Tara did a butterfly kick and knocked down a few. Mike and Patrick tag teamed it, they were back to back and were handling a hand full of quantrons. Emma punched one and did a cartwheel, she kicked one to the ground.

"Greetings rangers," The beast said.

"Wait-." Aiden started.

"You're-! It's can't be!" Tara shouts.

"What?" Patrick turned to them.

"Who is this guy?" Emma asked.

"No way, Ecliptor was destroyed by our father a long time ago!" Aiden shouts.

The monster standing before them looked very much like Ecliptor. He wielded a sword very similar to Ecliptor and charged at the rangers. He strikes his blade at Emma and Tara, causing sparks and the two female rangers to fall onto the ground. Patrick pulled out his Galaxy Blaster and fired at him but this Ecliptor copy sliced his sword at Patrick, causing the boy to flip and fall onto the ground with a large explosion behind him. Aiden charged with no worries, he pulled out his blaster and fired as he punched at this copy. Whereas the copy dodged the attack and went to slice the Red Ranger, but Aiden was smooth.

Aiden ducked the sword's blade and rolled out of the way. He raises up and sees the copy charging at him, Aiden blasted the copy and it did some damage. However the copy ran over and attacked Aiden, the blast Aiden felt caused him to flip in the air and fall onto the ground. Right as the copy like Ecliptor went to destroy the rest, a blast to the back sent him in shock. Turning he is faced with the Blue Ranger.

Mike ran in and the copy charged, Mike using his cunning marshal art skills into work. He was light on his feet and very forceful, he dodged every single attack he was given. Mike reached for his blaster and fired two shots at the copy. The copy was feeling the damage and it was beginning to either hurt or irritate him. Right as he was about to charge in after him an explosion caused Mike to fall back, and standing before them was a girl.

"Ecliptor 2.0, enough." She spoke rudely.

"Yes my lady," Ecliptor 2.0 spoke and bowed his head.

"Who- who are you!" Patrick screamed as he started to stand.

The girl standing before them looked different, she had purple hair and dark eyes of hate. She wore a black leather outfit and carried a spear in her right hand. She turned her head to the rangers laying on the ground.

She smirked, "Ask your friends from KO-35. I am certain they'd love to explain."

Tara held onto her shoulder, "Stop this!"

"Who is she?" Mike asked.

She laughed evilly, "I am Damiana and I will rule the galaxy with Dark Spectar like its meant to be." Damiana said with a smirk.

Aiden started to stand, "Please come to your senses!" Aiden said and collapsed onto the ground.

Damiana looks at him, "Sorry but this is fun and I don't need you to ruin my fun."

Damiana lifted her spear up and pointed it in the direction of the rangers and a spark of lightning hit the rangers causing an explosion. The rangers were thrown into the air and then hit the hard surface of the ground hard.

"We're leaving," Damiana said.

"Yes my princess." Ecliptor 2.0 said.

Aiden watched her leave until his vision went fuzzy and his head hit the solid ground.

**-PRGF-**

Groaning and slowly fluttering her eyes open was Emma, she looks around and noticed she was in the HQ for the rangers which is a pimped out version of her basement. Tommy was running scans of something, Emma sat up from this medical bed of some sort and rubbed the back of her head. Emma looks seeing the rangers with injuries.

Mike had some bandages on his head, Patrick had some on his arm, Aiden on his arms, and Tara on her face. Emma noticed she had some on her face and shoulder. Turning around Tommy noticed all the rangers were finally awake, he had a worry look which faded seeing his daughter awake and well.

"What happened?" Emma first asked.

"Yeah and who was that girl?" Mike asked.

"And that monster she 'controlled'?" Patrick asked.

Tara rubbed her sore shoulder, "It's a long story."

"Too long." Aiden said rudely.

Emma forces herself off the medical bed, "Well we should know. She said you guys know each other?"

Tara looked at Aiden, "Aiden- we should tell them." She mumbles.

Tommy exhales deeply, "A team works better together if things are hidden."

Aiden looks at Tommy, "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence between everyone in the quote on quote HQ. Aiden rubs his hand through his hair, whereas Tara put her hand on his shoulder with a faint smile.

"Damiana attacked KO-35 recently. That's why we moved here to Earth, our parents thought it was the smartest thing to protect us." Aiden said.

Tara nods and turns her head to the rangers, "We had fought her before with our Uncle Zhane and our parents- but we've never quite figured out who she was and where she came from." Tara said.

"Where did Ecliptor 2.0 come from? Or how was Dark Specter brought back?" Patrick asked.

Tara turns her head to Aiden, "We aren't sure."

Aiden nods and crosses his arms on his chest, "We are assuming that they are getting help. Help from other enemies of the rangers in the past."

Tommy nods, "It would explain a lot."

"What?" Emma asked.

Tommy rubs the back of his neck, "Before I settled down here in Angel Grove with Kimberly- I lived in Reefside. However before that I was working on combining dino DNA with technology with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith, Anton turned out to be Mesogog and we ended up saving his life- which we couldn't do so much for Terrance. Regardless after the Dino Thunder Rangers saved the world, I recalled Anton calling me and explaining that he'd get weird dreams of Mesogog and other creatures. I assured him it was all in his head, but the things he'd tell me and seeing all of this- I guess it makes sense."

Tara cocked her head, "So are you assuming that part of Mesogog is still inside of your friend and it's kinda like him seeing the future or something like that?" Tara asked.

"Yeah something like that." Tommy said.

Patrick rubbed the back of his head, "Sounds confusing to me."

Tommy turns to the rangers, "I am planning on contacting Anton and see if anything has changed."

The rangers nod with a serious look.

Tommy smiles, "You should all head home. Wouldn't want your parents worried sick." Tommy said.

With that the rangers slowly started to leave HQ, Emma had one last look before she went up the stairs with her team. Tommy exhaled and reached for his cell phone, however before he could dial it Alpha came running over.

"What is it, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"My memory from the crash and the kidnapping of Zhane was messed up- I almost forgot something important!" Alpha said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"There was another morpher on the Megaship." Alpha said.

"Another morpher? Are you serious?" Tommy asked.

Alpha nods, "The Black Morpher."

Tommy put his thumb and index finger on his chin to ponder over it, "The Black Ranger hm."

"What is it, Tommy?" Alpha asked.

Tommy return to reality after he was lost in his own thoughts, "Nothing Alpha. I gotta go make a phone call."

**-PRGF-**

Walking home from practice Noah saw something in the grass, he knelt down and saw some weird console. He picked it up, it was black and something he's never seen before.

"What the heck is this?" Noah asked.

**Tell me what you think?!**


	6. Episode 5: Introducing Noah

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

Walking through the halls of Angel Grove High that Monday morning was Tara, she was still a bit lost with the new school thing and her brother being in different classes didn't help her. Tara reached her locker but she opened it and hit someone on the back, Tara gasped and that person quickly turned around.

"Oh sorry," Tara said.

Turning around was Noah, "It's no big deal."

Tara looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Noah nods, "Yeah."

Tara reaches for her history text book, "Good. I am Tara, I am kinda new."

"Oh I've seen you around, with that brother of yours." Noah said.

Tara nods, "Aiden."

"Yeah, well I am Noah Park." Noah said.

A smile appeared on Tara's face, "You're in my first period right? Miss Nelson's U.S. History." She spoke.

Noah nods, "Yeah. I am surprised you've noticed, I am kinda shy."

"You're doing alright talking to me." Tara said.

Noah smiles, "Yeah I guess I am."

Tara watched him do something so gentlemen like, he took her books and it caused her to blush.

"Here, I'll carry your books to class." He said.

Tara smiles, "Ye- Yeah sure."

Tara and Noah begin walking to class together, from her locker Emma sees Tara walk off with Noah. Mike walks over and seems a bit confused seeing Tara with a guy.

"If she can get a guy maybe there is hope for all of us." Emma said.

"But with No Words Noah? That's weird no one talks to him." Mike said.

Emma lightly shoves him, "Maybe he is a great guy when you get to know him."

Mike shrugs, "I guess."

The bell rings and Emma nudges Mike, "Better go and make sure we don't get a tardy."

**-PRGF-**

At Tanya's Juice Bar, Noah and Tara were sitting down at a table. They were studying for the exam in U.S. History, yet they were getting off topic easily. Tara closed her book as Noah looked up from his text book.

"So you've live here all your life?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I live here with my dad. He owns a dojo in town." Noah said.

Tara looked confused, "What about your mother?" Tara asked.

Tara sees a painful look on Noah's face, "She um- she died. I was only nine."

Tara holds onto his hand, "Sorry to hear that."

Noah shrugs, "It's alright. So what about you, where are you from?" He asked.

Tara released his hand, "From KO-35."

"That space colony?" He asked.

She nods and eats a french fry. Noah looked a bit stunned but then Tara made a face at him.

"What?" She asked.

Noah chuckles and waves his hands, "Nothing- It's just you seem too normal to be an alien." He said.

Tara gasped and lightly shoved him, she hears him laugh some more and then felt him touch her hand. Her eyes drifted down there and then blushed some more.

"Sorry if I offended you." He said.

Tara shakes her head, "No it's- it's alright."

As if on cue the other rangers entered the juice bar. Aiden spots Tara with Noah, and he walked over there a bit angry. Emma, Patrick, and Mike ran after him hoping that Aiden wouldn't rip the poor guy's head off.

"Tara," Aiden said.

Tara looks up, "Aiden."

Noah turns and suddenly fell back into his shell, Tara noticed it when he let go of her hand. Tara sees Noah lower his head and avoid eye contact.

"Hey," Emma said standing next to Aiden.

"Who is your friend?" Patrick asked.

Tara looks up at her friends, "Guys this is Noah. Noah these are my friends; Emma, Patrick, and Mike. Also that's my brother, Aiden." Tara said.

Noah nods and looks up, "H- Hi." He shyly replies with.

"It's nice to meet you, Noah." Emma said warmly.

Noah quickly gather up his things, "Um- I gotta head home."

Tara looked heart broken, "But what about studying?"

"Um- later, it was- it was nice to meet you." Noah said and then rushed out of the juice bar.

Tara stood up in concern, and then felt her brother's hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees his protective look in his eyes, she shoves his hand off and turns to him with an upset look.

Tara glares, "Aiden I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle these things alone." Tara said.

"Not if I have any say." Aiden said.

Tara grabbed her stuff and stood up, "Stop being so overbearing. It's suffocating!"

Tara walked away. Aiden sighs and shakes his head, and then Bulk and Spike came over. The two troublemakers put their arms on Aiden's shoulder for aid and laughed.

"Girls, such drama queens." Bulk said.

"I'll say." Spike joined.

**-PRGF-**

"Noah-!" A voice called.

Noah turns and sees Tara running after him, "Tara?"

Tara ran over and stopped to catch her breathe, "Hey."

Noah looked confused, "Why did you follow me?"

Tara stands upward, "I am sorry. I am sorry if my brother or my friends made you feel uncomfortable."

Noah shrugs, "I am not angry."

Tara nods, "How about you and I- um blow off studying and go for a hike together?"

Noah looks at her, "Seriously?"

Tara smiles, "Totally! I mean we should be studying but the day is nice and nature is beautiful, isn't it?"

"I see something more beautiful," He mumbles.

"What was that?" Tara asked clearly didn't hear him.

"Nothing, let's go for that walk." Noah said.

The two begin their walk and from the shadows Damiana appears. She dug her nails into a tree and giggles evilly.

"Oh Yellow Ranger, you and your boyfriend will have a hike you'll never forget." Damiana said.

**-PRGF-**

Aiden folded his arms on the table, Emma lightly shoved him which gained his attention. Aiden shot a glare and Emma rolls her eyes, Patrick then lifts his hands to try to divide them.

"Guys, calm down." Patrick said.

"You shouldn't be controlling her life." Emma said.

Aiden glares, "I am not controlling it. I am protecting her." Aiden said.

"By keeping her away from living a life." Emma snaps.

Aiden turns to her, "You don't know what we've been through." He said.

Patrick gets up and pulls his chair to divide the two, "Seriously guys. As you are aware, Mike is the only only child here. Emma is the younger sibling like Tara, and Aiden and myself are the eldest."

"Your point, Patrick?" Mike asked before taking a sip of his smoothie.

Patrick faces Aiden, "My point is even though you think your protecting you sister you need to understand what's important."

"Which is?" Aiden asked looking at Patrick.

"Her happiness, you have to make sure she can protect herself and still come to you when she needs a hug or a shoulder to cry on. All you can do is be there for her, and not doubt her judgement or she'll hate you." Patrick said.

Aiden sighs, "Maybe you're right."

Emma turns to him, "Yeah he is." She said softly.

**-PRGF-**

Reaching the peak of their hike Tara and Noah stopped for a break, the two sat on a rock to catch a breathe and relax before their hike back. Suddenly they heard a stick snap, as if someone was following them. Tara's ranger training struck first, and she quickly rose into a fighting stance.

"Tara- what's going on?" Noah asked.

"Noah, I think we were followed." Tara said glancing back for a second.

"By who?" Noah asked standing up.

"By me," A voice said from the shadows.

"Damiana." Tara spoke.

**-PGFR-**

Beep, beep, beep.

Aiden glanced at his team, they nod and quickly stand up to the empty hallway in Tanya's Juice Bar. Aiden lifts his communicator up to speak to Tommy or Alpha.

"Aiden, here." Aiden said.

_"Rangers, Damiana has attacked Tara on the hiking trail." Alpha said through the communicator._

"What?" Mike asked.

_"Hurry, rangers!" Alpha said._

Aiden nods, "Alright we better hurry."

"Right," Emma said.

_"It's morphin time!"_ They shout.

"Galactic Red!" Aiden yells.

"Galactic Green!" Patrick yells.

"Galactic Blue!" Mike yells.

"Galactic Pink!" Emma yells.

**-PRGF-**

Tara and Noah were fighting off quantrons, he wasn't sure what was going on but didn't question it. Tara knew she'd be able to help more if she was able to morph, but she couldn't risk her secret being exposed to Noah.

"What's wrong, can't handle my quantrons." Damiana said.

"I can handle anything you throw at me." Tara said with a smirk.

"Very well," Damiana said.

Damiana rushed in at Tara, and punched the girl yet Tara dodged the hit. Tara kicked Damiana back, which in return Damiana aimed her spear at Tara. She fired at Tara, and an explosion occurred causing Tara to fly into the air and fall onto the ground landing on her back.

"Tara-!" Noah shouts.

He runs to her aid, Tara struggles to get up. She felt her head spinning and touched her head, lowering her hand she saw blood. Tara hit the ground in rage and suddenly rose up, the girl ran toward Damiana to fight.

Tara swung her fists at the evil princess, yet Damiana hit her spear in Tara's rib cage and knocked her down again. Noah saw Damiana went to aim her spear at Tara again, so instead of doing nothing Noah charged in. Noah ran and kicked Damiana in the chest, causing her to fall on her back on the ground.

"You pay for that!" Damiana shouts.

Noah kneels down, "We need to find help." He said.

Tara nods, "Yeah."

Damiana stands, "No one can help you."

"Wanna bet?" A voice speaks.

Tara was being helped up by Noah, 'Aiden.' She thought.

Aiden fired his blaster at Damiana. Emma, Mike, and Patrick were fighting off the remaining quantrons. Aiden held his blaster out and Damiana stares coldly at the Red Ranger, Aiden stares at the evil princess.

"Your move, Damiana." Aiden said.

Damiana cocks her head to the left, "Looks like my plan was busted. You out smarted me, rangers." Damiana said.

With that said the quantrons and Damiana disappeared. Tara stumbled slightly, and Noah with Aiden's help caught her. Noah held onto her arm and helped her for support, Tara turns from Noah to Aiden still in the Red Ranger suit.

"Thank you, rangers." Tara said.

"No problem," Aiden said.

**-PRGF-**

Noah was walking home with Tara for a while, "I am glad you're alright." He says.

Tara rubs the back of her neck, "Yeah thanks to the Power Rangers."

Noah shrugs, "You surprised me. I had no idea you knew marshal arts."

"Yeah, my dad taught my brother and I." Tara said.

Noah nods, "You should rest up."

"I will, and maybe tomorrow we can meet up at the library and get some actual studying done." Tara said.

Noah eyes her, "Like a date?"

Tara was smitten, "Yeah like a date."

Noah nods, "I'll see you there."

Tara waves, "Alright later."

Noah watches Tara walk in the opposite direction to go home, whereas he kept walking in the direction to his home. Noah was walking alone but he felt like someone or something was following him. He quickly dropped his bag and turned to face whatever was following him.

"Who goes there?" Noah asked.

"My, my. So you're the one." Said a female voice.

"What?" Noah asked.

Stepping from the shadows was Damiana, "Your the last one."

"It's you, from before." Noah said getting into a fighting stance.

Damiana waves her hands, "No need to worry about a fight. I am not here for that, I am here to talk."

Noah lowers his guard, "About?"

"Oh everything, Noah." Damiana said with an evil smirk.

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	7. Episode 7: Behind A Fake Smile

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

Moaning to the sound of the alarm at his nightstand, Mike rolled over to turn it off. He looked at the time, it was six o'clock. He rolled out of bed and quickly got himself ready for school. He put on a blue t-shirt with a light grey hoodie, and blue jeans.

He yawns and comes downstairs to see his mother packing his lunch, "Oh Michael. Ohayou gozaimasu." His mother said.

Mike smiles, "Ohayou gozaimasu." Mike replies with.

His family moved from Japan, he lives with his strict father wanting him to honor the Japanese way by focusing on his studies and his mother who is not nearly as strict but respects Mike way of finding himself.

"Your father left early today." His mother said.

Mike nods and picks up chopsticks to begin eating his breakfast, "Hm."

His mother sighs, "You need to patch things up with him."

Mike looked up at his head, "He won't want to fix things. He doesn't care."

His mother turned and sat down in a seat next to him, "Michael he- does care. He is a very busy man, and the pressure just gets to him."

Mike took a bite of his rice ball, "I guess."

His mother messed with her son's hair, "You should go off to school. Wouldn't want to be late."

Mike nods and collects his stuff, and then walks out the door. As he walks down the sidewalk he sees a familiar face, it was Patrick with his younger brother. Mike walked a bit faster in order to catch up to Patrick.

"Morning." Mike said.

Patrick forms a smile, "Oh hey." He says.

Patrick felt his kid brother tug at his shirt, Patrick looks down and sees his brother look of confusion. So Patrick was doing something weird with his hands and then Mike noticed what Patrick was doing, he was signing to his brother.

"This is my brother, Kevin." Patrick said looking up at Mike.

Mike smiles at Kevin, "Nice to meet you." Mike said sorta slow for Kevin to read his lips.

Patrick formed an awkward smile, "Thanks for speaking slow. He is nine and its so hard to find people to have the patients to deal with a deaf kid." Patrick said.

"Was he born that way?" Mike asked.

Patrick nods and hands Kevin his game-boy for him to play, "Yeah. The doctors said it was some illness that caused his hearing to go away, he was a baby so he wouldn't remember what hearing was like." Patrick said.

Mike nods, "Must be hard for him."

Patrick smiles, "It is but he is a trooper. He makes something so negative and turn it into something so positive." Patrick said.

Mike smiles, "He's strong."

Patrick nods. The three continued walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the schools.

**-PRGF-**

"Alright class who thinks they can answer this problem?" Miss Henry asked.

This was fifth period algebra, the rangers sat in the middle of the class. No one wanted to raise their hand, and also both Tara and Aiden didn't quite understood the Earth way of calling on students for answers.

"Fine, if no one will volunteer I'll call on someone." Her eyes began to shift around the classroom.

The whole class was one of these types; the know it all that didn't seem worried about being picked, the lazy one who daydreams, and the nervous wreck who sinks down in their desk in hopes that their teacher will spare their feelings. Though Miss Henry was not one of those teachers, when she saw someone sinking in their seats she picked them as her target of her choice. Miss Henry's head turns to the center, to a certain goofy student.

"Mr O'Donald, why don't you come up to the board and show the class." Miss Henry said.

Patrick's dorky smile fades, "Um- you know me Miss H. Me and math don't add up." Patrick said adding that pun.

Miss Henry shakes her head, "Just give it a try." She said.

Patrick nods and gets up to the chalkboard, he looks at the problem and then he picked up the chalk. He started to write something and then he shakes his head, Mike noticed form his seat that the Green Ranger was struggling. Patrick placed the chalk down, and faces his teacher with a fake smile.

"Sorry, I guess I must not have been paying enough attention." He chuckles.

Miss Henry shakes her head, "Why am I not surprised. Take a seat. Michael, why don't you answer it." Miss Henry said.

As Patrick sat down, Mike got up. He looked at the problem and quickly answered it on the board. Miss Henry praised Mike, even though he felt happy about it and even his friends seemed happy about it, Mike didn't. He made his friend looked like a fool, and he wasn't sure why Patrick was smiling.

**-PRGF-**

In study hall Mike sees Patrick sitting at his table, he was scratching his head and thinking hard. Mike watched the ranger struggle more, he never noticed it before until today. Mike walked over and sat next to him.

"Is English that hard?" Mike asked.

It surprised Patrick, "Whoa- oh it's you."

"Sorry," Mike said.

Patrick shakes his head, "Don't be."

"Why didn't you answer the problem?" Mike asked.

Patrick shrugs, "Because I couldn't."

"Why?" Mike asked.

Patrick shakes his head, "It's not your problem man."

Mike shakes his head in rage, "Yes it is my problem. We're a team, and we work better together knowing everyone faults."

Patrick looks at Mike, "Even you have faults?"

Mike nods, "My dad is- he doesn't show his love so I don't feel accepted." Mike said.

Patrick exhales, "That's harsh."

"Yeah," Mike said.

"I'm dyslexic," Patrick said looking down.

"What?" Mike asked.

Patrick looks up, "Yeah I am dyslexic. That's why I could not answer that problem in class- it's just so hard and I couldn't understand."

Mike looks at Patrick, "So- so you make jokes to avoid that disorder you have?"

Patrick shrugs, "I guess."

"Patrick, I-." Mike started.

Beep, beep, beep.

Mike and Patrick stood up and went into a row of books, no one was around so Mike lifted his wrist up to speak into his communicator.

"What is it, Alpha?" Mike asked.

"Quantrons in the park," Alpha said.

Mike nods, "We'll be on our way."

"Hurry rangers, I'll contact the others." Alpha said.

Mike and Patrick nod at each other, _"It's morphin time!"_

"Galactic Green!" Patrick shouts.

"Galactic Blue!" Mike shouts.

**-PRGF-**

Mike and Patrick arrived first at the park, they see the group of quantrons creating chaos in Angel Grove. The two boys nod at each other and began fighting. Patrick grabbed the arm of a quantron and flipped it onto the ground, Mike kicked one down and then punched a few down to the ground. Patrick ran and flipped over Mike and kicked the quantron in the chest. Patrick and Mike were handling everything alright until a blast set them off.

"Damiana," Mike said facing her.

Damiana formed a smile on her face, "Rangers. Today you'll meet your end."

Patrick turned seeing Mike was struggling with the quantrons, he also saw Damiana hold her spear out and aimed it at Mike. She was going to fire an attack at the Blue Ranger, Patrick couldn't let that happen. Patrick pushed the quantrons off of him and sprinted over to Damiana, he tackled her down to the ground. Mike heard them struggle and saw her hit Patrick in the head with the spear.

"Patrick!" Mike shouts.

Patrick was shoved off Damiana, he and her began to fight and that is when the other Galactic Rangers showed up. Emma ran over and pulled out her Galactic Blaster, and she fired at the quantrons. Tara reached for her blaster and aimed at the quantrons by Mike, Aiden flipped over and went to aid Patrick.

Tara ran over to Mike, "You okay?"

Mike nods, "Yeah."

Aiden kicked Damiana, and pulled out his blaster and fired. She used her spear to deflect the blast, yet it caused an explosion. Patrick pulled out his blaster and fired yet again Damiana blocked the attack. Damiana kicked Patrick down and Aiden ran in for the attack. Aiden and Damiana faced off, she was using her spear as her weapon and Aiden used his blaster like a sword. He dodged her blows and he flipped over Damiana and held the blaster to the back of her head.

"I suggest you leave." Aiden said.

Damiana slowly moved her eyes at the Red Ranger, "So forceful. Very well, my plans were foiled and I am no use if I am dead." Damiana said.

Mike ran over and helped Patrick, "You okay?"

Patrick nods.

Damiana glanced at the rangers, "You may have won today but you haven't won the war. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Damiana grinned and then she was gone.

**-PRGF-**

"Patrick!" A voice shouted.

Patrick turned and saw Mike running over, Patrick was walking home with his little brother. Kevin looked at Patrick a bit confused and noticed Mike walking over. Patrick handed Kevin his IPod to play on, so he and Mike could talk.

"Mike, is everything alright?" Patrick asked.

"I have to apologize." Mike said.

Patrick looked puzzled, "For what?"

The three began walking, "When we first met I assumed you were just the class clown. Someone who didn't care about anything, but now I know you only act like the class clown to make the pain of having this learning disability go away." Mike said.

Patrick shrugs, "It alright. I didn't expect you to understand."

"You're right, so I thought if you'd like help with tutoring- well I'd help you out." Mike said.

Patrick looked at Mike, "You'd do that for me?"

Mike nods, "Its what friends do."

Patrick smiles, "Thanks man."

Patrick felt Kevin pull on his shirt, Mike watched Kevin sign to Patrick. Mike saw the smile on Patrick's face get softer. Patrick knelt down and picked his brother up and signed with one hand to his brother.

"Sorry, if you're confused." Patrick said.

"It's okay." Mike said.

Patrick stopped walking and so did Mike, "Well I am taking the little kid to get some ice cream if you want to join-."

Mike smiled, "Sure."

Patrick nods, "Alright."

**-PRGF-**

Damiana stood in a dark spaceship, she walked the halls and entered the main bridge. On the main screen there was an image of Dark Specter, he did no look pleased and she did understand why.

"Why haven't the rangers been destroyed yet?" Dark Specter asked.

Damiana grins, "Don't worry. I have a plan that will destroy the rangers." She snickers.

Dark Specter stared at his 'dark princess', "And what would that be Damiana?"

Damiana smirks, "I am glad you asked. It has something to do with the Black Ranger."

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	8. Episode 7: Oliver Sibling Madness

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

Emma was brushing her teeth when her older brother Devon entered the bathroom rudely, "Devon!"

Devon turns, "What?"

He had spiky black hair with green highlights, he wore a black shirt with black jeans. He had this 'cool bad boy' look that fooled all the girls, even though Emma knew her brother was just a show off.

"Go use the other bathroom, I am trying to get ready." Emma said.

Devon rolls his eyes, "Oh cry a river."

Emma slammed her tooth brush on the counter, "Mom! Devon is not giving me space!"

"Kids! Stop fighting!" Shouted their mother.

Emma glares at her brother, he had a smirk. She spit out her toothpaste and then left the bathroom. He grinned and snickered as he closed the bathroom door, he may have won that battle but she was surely going to win the other one.

Devon gets to the kitchen to see his sister had already eaten her breakfast, he rolls his eyes and pours himself some cereal. He reached for the milk and pours it, only to find out its empty.

Emma smiles, "Oh look at that. It's empty."

Devon groans, "Grow up."

Emma stands up, "Me grow up? How about yourself?"

Devon snickers, "I am nineteen and what are you twelve?"

"Sixteen, you jerk." Emma said kicking his chair.

Devon smiles, "My point there. You're a teenager in high school acting like a child."

Emma rolls her eyes, "At least I am not a teenager who is in college and behaving like a baby."

Devon glares and Emma sticks her tongue out, then Emma hears the school bus outside. So the Pink Ranger grabs her stuff and runs out of the Oliver home. Devon groans and shakes his head as he stands up and looks around for something else to eat.

**-PRGF-**

Emma is telling Tara her morning with Devon as a brother, though Emma noticed Tara wasn't really listening. Tara looked like she was looking for someone and Emma formed a small smile. She knew Tara had a thing for Noah, and it was so cute.

"Sorry if I am keeping you from looking for Noah." Emma said.

Tara shakes her head, "No- its just. He's missed a lot of school, recently. I am kinda concerned."

Emma shrugs, "Maybe sick?"

Tara nods, "Maybe."

Emma looks at her, "You shouldn't worry."

Tara nods, "Sorry. I wasn't listening, so what is it between you and Devon?"

Emma groans, "Devon is the devil! He lives to torture me."

Tara and Emma walked down the hallway, "I doubt that's the truth."

Emma nods, "He never gives me space. He always uses all the hot water. He mixed my laundry in the wash, and now all my white clothes are pink." Emma said.

Tara smiles, "Well pink is a good color for you."

Emma gazed at Tara, "That's not the point. I don't understand why a brother would act that way."

Tara shrugs her shoulders, "Aiden doesn't act that way. Overprotective, yes, but not like an enemy."

Emma sighs, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. Earth traditions must still be confusing." Emma said.

Tara shakes her head, "Not at all- well sorta. I mean I've been spending my free time reading up on your traditions and history. I have few questions, mostly regarding a person named Jesus."

Emma laughs lightly, "I wouldn't talk much about that. It may offend people."

Tara nods, "Duly noted."

Emma looks at Tara as they walk, "Know anyone from KO-35 who went through the same thing as me with Devon?"

Tara pondered over it, "Only one I can think of is Aiden's old friend."

"Aiden had a friend?" Emma joked.

Tara nods, "His name is Kane. Kane is about our age, maybe a year older. Nevertheless, one day Kane came to Aiden and I asking what we do as siblings because his older brother kept picking on him."

"What did you tell him?" Emma asked.

Tara looks at Emma, "Aiden said to comfort him."

Emma stopped walking, "And that worked?" She sounded shocked.

Tara rubbed the back of her neck, "Well sorta- Kane told us that he found out the reason why his brother was acting that way was because he was moving away and didn't want Kane to be upset."

Emma looked puzzled, "Devon isn't moving though."

Tara shrugs, "It could be something else. Maybe he is just worried about you, or does that because its the only way he can show he cares."

Emma snickers, "That's Oprah?"

Tara looked confused, "Who is this 'Oprah'?"

Emma laughs and puts her hand on Tara's back, "Never mind."

**-PRGF-**

The gang were at Tanya's Juice Bar, the boys were working out while the girls gossip. Aiden and Mike were sparring, while Patrick was playing ref for their round. Tanya walks over and hands the girls their own milkshake, Tara still had not tried a milkshake before and Emma wanted her to try it.

"Come on Tara, its harmless." Emma said and took a milkshake.

Tara nods, "I am aware. It's just we don't have milkshakes on KO-35."

Emma pushed the milkshake closer to Tara, "Just try it."

Tara nods again and takes a drink, she made a face. It was a face that she wasn't sure what to think. It was certain that the taste she had tasted was very unfamiliar to her because of her expression that followed. Emma couldn't help but laugh as Tara lightly pushed the milkshake forward.

"What? Hate it?" Emma asked.

Tara shrugs, "I don't think I need a milkshake."

Emma laughs again, "Has Aiden tried one yet?"

Tara shakes her head, "Aiden has refused a lot of Earth customs." Tara said.

Emma frowns, "He's no fun."

Then entering the juice bar was some loud college kids, among them was Devon. Emma groans and put her hand to her face in order to hid herself from her brother. She didn't want him to talk to her there and around her friends. However, Devon saw her and walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Emmie." Devon said followed by messing with her hair.

"God, Devon don't you have people to bug?" Emma glares.

Devon's smile widen, "I do actually but first who is your friend?"

Emma glanced at Tara, Tara saw Devon move over to her and hold his hand out for her to shake. On KO-35 shaking hands is not like a greeting people on Earth conduct, though since she is reading about Earth traditions she took his hand. Devon lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it as if he was some kind of gentlemen, Tara blushed and noticed Emma's glare.

"My name is Devon Oliver, and you are?" Devon asked.

"Tara," Tara said.

"No last name?" Devon asked.

"Well on KO-35, we really don't have last names- but legally if you'd say my last name is Hammond." Tara said.

Devon nods, "From KO-35. Now that is something."

Emma got annoyed and grabbed her brother by his ear and dragged him away, "Quit flirting with my friend!"

Devon crossed his arms on his chest, "I am sorry but I am positive she is into me."

Emma pokes him on the chest, "You're more wrong. Its just so happens she has a boyfriend."

Devon nods, "Of course."

Emma looks at him, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Studying with the guys." He replied.

Emma rolls her eyes, "As if."

Devon pleaded with her, "It's true. I- I had no idea I'd run into your lame squad."

Emma rolls her eyes again, "Only you would act childish. You know what Devon I am sick of-." Emma was cut off by her communicator beeping.

Beep, beep, beep.

"What's that?" Devon asked.

Emma looked in the direction of her friends, they nod and she nods. They run off leaving her to finish speaking to her brother before she went and morphed.

"An alarm, I gotta go." Emma said.

Suddenly there was a shake like an earthquake, "You're no leaving if there is an attack."

Emma threw her brother off of her, "I will be fine."

Emma took off running and grabbed out her morpher, and as she ran she morphed into the Pink Galactic Ranger. She caught up with the rangers at the beach of Angel Grove, there were quantrons but now Elicptor 2.0 was there.

Aiden was handling Elicptor 2.0, now with a new weapon he had gotten. His Red Galactic Saber, which was red to match uniformly. Tara, Mike, and Patrick handled the quantrons no problem. Emma ran in and flipped in the air. She kicked and knocked quantrons down. Tara pulled out her blaster and fired at the quantrons in Emma's blind spot.

"Thanks," Emma said.

"No problem." Tara said.

Mike flipped over Tara and used his blaster to take down a hand full of quantrons. Patrick grabbed the arms of the quantrons and flipped them onto their backs onto the ground. When the four rangers defeated the quantrons there was an explosion, they turn and see Aiden facing off with Elicptor 2.0.

"Rangers, our new weapons." Tara said.

The three others nod, "Right."

"Blue Galactic Spear!" Mike shouts and wielded a blue colored spear.

"Green Galactic Dagger!" Patrick shouts and wielded a green colored dagger.

"Yellow Galactic Dagger!" Tara shouts and wielded a yellow colored dagger.

"Pink Galactic Bow!" Emma shouts and wielded a pink colored bow.

The four other rangers ran in, Tara and Patrick did this double strike causing sparks to fly off Elicptor 2.0. Mike came next with his attack, he stabbed his spear at Elicptor 2.0 which caused more sparks to fly. Emma ran in and aimed her bow at Elicptor 2.0, and she fired arrows at the chest of Elicptor 2.0 which caused more sparks to come off the beast. Aiden ran head on and sliced his saber at Elicptor 2.0 and there was a larger sparks followed with an explosion.

The rangers took a few steps back and began to celebrate up until the ground shook and underneath them the ground caused them to fly into the air. The rangers hit the ground hard and slowly stood up, the five of them slowly look up and see Damiana and figure in black.

"You may have destroyed Elicptor 2.0, but I have a better weapon than him." Damiana said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Can't be?" Patrick said.

Stepping from the shadows was the Black Ranger in the flesh, "Hmph." He spoke.

Tara stood up, "You're working with her!"

The Black Ranger lifted his Galactic Axe and turned to face her, "My princess has shown me that the Power Rangers are evil and must be destroyed."

Tara looks at Aiden, "Can't be happening."

"Believe it," The Black Ranger said and then used another attack to harm the rangers.

There was another explosion which then followed with Damiana and the Black Ranger leaving, the rangers slowly managed to stand and exchanged looks before they fled the location before the police or the fire department showed up.

**-PRGF-**

Emma and her friends limped back to the juice bar, only to find Devon pacing like he was worried. When he saw Emma, he ran over and hugged her. Emma tensed in pain as her brother held onto the parts of her body that hurt.

"Em, why did you run off? There are monsters in the city! You could have been hurt!" He spoke.

Emma smiles at Devon, "Dev, I can handle myself."

"I don't care. I am your big brother, and I am suppose to protect you. God, you know mom and dad would have killed me if you were hurt." Devon said.

Emma looks at him, "I didn't know you cared."

Devon messed with her hair, "I do Emmie. I just- I only tease you because your my baby sister and I don't want you to grow up so fast." He said.

Emma hugs him again, "I won't Dev."

Standing behind her was her friends. Aiden looks at Tara and gives her a side hug while smiling, Tara smiles as well. Patrick and Mike smile and give each other high five. Everything seemed perfect, everything was great.

**-PRGF-**

"My princess, next time I will destroy the rangers." The Black Ranger spoke.

"I know my pet," Damiana said pacing, "I know you attend school with them so I want you to continue as if nothing happened. Don't raise unwanted attention." She spoke.

The Black Ranger nods, "Yes my princess."

Damiana grins, "And when they are at their most weakest point I want you to destroy them all."

The Black Ranger stands, "It would be my honor."

Damiana snickers, "Good."

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	9. Episode 8: Reveal Of The Black Ranger

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

Tara was walking in the halls of school and noticed Noah by his locker, she nearly sprinted over in such a hurry. Almost knocking some students down in her path, she almost hit his locker due to her speed. Noah turns, his expression wasn't soft at first which set an alarm at first.

"Hey-," She smiles.

"Hi," He said sorta coldly.

Tara brushed her mixed color hair behind her ear, "You okay? You missed a lot of school."

Noah faced her, "I am fine. Just- had a lot going on."

Tara nods, "I can help you get caught up in class."

Noah nods, "Alright."

Tara felt the awkwardness and then grabbed his hands, "Um- I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie this Friday? I mean after that day we were attacked- you sorta haven't returned my calls."

Noah shrugs, "Like I said I had a lot going on."

Tara nods, "Sorry. I just- I was just worried."

Noah noticed her expression change so he held onto her hand, "Sorry for being harsh. I've just been stressed with everything."

Tara looked at him, "Wanna get it off your chest?"

Noah shakes his head, "Not now but maybe soon."

Tara nods, "Okay I respect that. Let's get to class."

Noah nods and the two begin to head to class, Aiden stood by his locker with a glare. Emma walked over and shakes her head at Aiden, Aiden couldn't let it go.

"Noah isn't going to destroy her. He isn't Elicptor 2.0 or even Damiana." Emma said.

Aiden shuts his locker, "I know. I just have a bad feeling about him."

Emma rolls her eyes, "You're just being an overprotective brother is all."

Aiden sighs, "I hope your right."

**-PRGF-**

In the middle of first period, Tara looked out the window to see quantrons outside. She almost stood up and morphed when she remembered she was in a public place and the public can't know her secret. Tara raised her hand to gain a teacher's attention.

"Yes, Tara." Miss Nelson spoke.

"Um- those monsters are outside our school." Tara said calmly.

Miss Nelson as well as part of the class looked out the window, and with that chaos started to build up. Students and Miss Nelson ran out, Tara turned and saw Noah still standing in the classroom. She knew she couldn't morph with him in her presence.

"We- we better go. The Power Rangers can handle this." Tara said.

Noah shakes his head, "No they won't."

Tara looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Noah pulled out a black morpher, Tara's expression fell. She gasped and put her hands on her face, Noah had a smug expression on his face and cocked his head to the right.

"What's wrong, Tara? Too afraid to speak?" Noah asked.

"You're- the Black Ranger?" Tara asked.

Noah clasped his hands together, "Bingo! You got it right!" He mocked.

Tara took a small step forward, "But- you're Noah Park. You're too nice of a guy to work for Damiana, to be evil!" Tara found herself screaming.

Noah raised his eyebrow, "What do you possibly know about me? We've only known each other how long?"

"But- Noah, you're doing the wrong thing." Tara said.

Noah shakes his head, "Enough! My princess explained to me what you rangers are and I have no choice but to destroy you."

Tara looked at Noah, "Please don't do this."

"Too late Tara," Noah pulled his morpher out, _"It's morphin time!"_

Tara quickly pulled her morpher out and jumped out the window, and rolled as she hit the grass from the second story building. Noah jumped down and saw Tara holding a morpher in her hands, he was actually shocked about this.

"You're- a ranger?" Noah asked.

Tara looks at her morpher and then to the boy she had feelings for, "Yes."

Noah held his fist up, "Well I guess I will have to destroy you first."

"Oh try it!" A voice shouts and a blast hit Noah on the back.

Running over were the other four rangers, Tara felt happy seeing her friends and brother come to her aid. Tara looked at Noah and then nodded to herself, she held her morpher out and didn't care anymore.

_"It's morphin time!"_ She shouts.

She transforms into her yellow suit. Noah was still stunned by this news and didn't attack, Tara stood in her suit and pulled out her yellow dagger.

"Galactic Yellow!" She shouts.

Noah pulled out his Galactic Axe, he held it out toward them. He went to started an attack, the other rangers went to go but they all were stopped by Tara stepping in the middle of it.

"Stop!" She shouts.

"Tara-," Aiden spoke.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

Tara turned facing her helmet from her friends to Noah, "We don't have to fight. Please, do the right thing." Tara pleaded.

Noah smirked, "I only live for one purpose and that is to obey my princess."

Tara faced Noah completely, "She is only playing you! Once you complete your mission she'll only destroy you!"

Noah got angry, "Enough talking! I don't want to listen to your lies anymore!"

Tara took a single step back, "Noah-." She faintly spoke.

Noah ran in to fight, but Tara didn't move so Aiden pushed his sister out of the way. Aiden used his saber to block the axe from causing damage onto the Red Ranger, Aiden swung his blade at Noah causing sparks to fly.

"No!" Tara screamed.

Mike, Emma, and Patrick looked at Tara. They ran over to her aid, but she just shoved them off of her. Tara ran in toward Noah and Aiden fighting, and she demorphed and screamed to gain their attention.

"Noah stop this! You're not evil!" Tara shouted.

"Noah-?" Patrick said looking at Mike.

Emma gasped, "No way."

Aiden looked at his sister, "Tara what are you doing?"

Tara was beginning to cry, "You're a good guy! You shouldn't allow Damiana to control your mind! Do the right thing and stop this madness!" She cried.

Noah faced Tara after shoving Aiden back, Tara looked directly at Noah's helmet and felt as if she was staring into his eyes. Tara took a few steps forward, she heard her teammates to stop it.

"Tara!" "Get back!" "He's dangerous!" "What are you doing?" "He's evil!"

Tara threw her morpher onto the ground as well as her communicator, "Look now I am not a ranger. I am just Tara. Remember, the girl you met after I slammed my locker into your face?"

Noah looked at her, "Tara-?"

Tara nods, "Yes its me."

Noah looks from her to his axe, "What- no. You're the enemy- I have to destroy you!"

Tara waved her hands, "No! No you don't! You have a choice!"

"Actually he doesn't." Damiana said from above.

Damiana flipped and landed next to Noah, Tara glared at Damiana. Aiden noticed the rage coming off his sister and the other rangers ran next to Aiden and Tara.

"You evil witch! Release the spell off of him!" Tara screamed and tried to go after Damiana as the rangers held her back.

Damiana laughed, "Sorry but your boyfriend is mine now Yellow."

Tara tighten her jaw and then pushed the other rangers off of her, she ran in and went to face Damiana. Damiana snapped her fingers and then Noah stood in front of her ready to take the hit, Tara quickly stopped. Her rage faded and her pain and sorrow appeared.

"Now rangers, let's make a deal." Damiana said.

"We don't make deals with you!" Patrick shouts.

"But don't you want to save your dear friend?" Damiana asked.

Tara gazed her eyes to Damiana, "How can we even trust you witch?"

Damiana smirked, "You'd have to trust me. Now if you want to try to save little Noah here, meet here tomorrow and fight him. If you win, the spell will break but if he wins you'll surrender."

Aiden knew how much Noah meant to her, "Deal."

"Aiden," Emma said.

Damiana's smile grew wider, "Good choice. Be here at five, and be ready for your doom."

Damiana and Noah disappeared, Tara stood there in shock. She then fell to her knees and started crying again, the other rangers demorphed and listened to Tara cry. Emma saw Aiden look at her, Emma nods at Aiden so he began to walk over and then knelt down next to his sister. Tara quickly grabbed ahold of her brother and began to sob into his chest. Mike, Patrick, and Emma exchanged looks and then watched the siblings on the ground until they walked over. One by one, the three put a hand on Tara's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry Tara, we're going to save him." Aiden told her.

Tara held onto him tighter and sobbed. Aiden looked from his baby sister up to Emma, Emma and Aiden had their eyes on each other for a good couple seconds before his eyes departed from her back to his baby sister.

"I promise."

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	10. Episode 9: Rally Together

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

The team including Tommy, Alpha, and Adam were in HQ. The ranger explained what happened with Noah, and Adam did not take that well. He had recently lost his wife and now his son, due to the darkness trying to rule the world. Tommy comfort his old friend, by placing his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Does anyone know how it happened?" Tommy asked.

All eyes faced upon Tara, "Tara was with him the most." Mike spoke.

Tara had pulled her sleeve on his yellow sweater up and had finally stopped crying, yet her eyes were still red and puffy. She sat on the counter off to the side, Aiden stood next to her though. Tara looked up when Mike said her name.

Tara rubbed her eyes once again with her sleeve, "He said Damiana explained to him what we are. He said he had no choice but to destroy us." She said now avoiding eye contact.

Adam turned away and rubbed his hands through his hair, "This can't be happening." He mumbles.

"What surprised me most is he had the black morpher. I didn't know there was a Black Ranger until we encountered them." Patrick said.

"Ditto, it was odd and out of the blue." Emma said.

Tommy nods, "It is strange. Alpha, was the black morpher meant for Noah?"

Alpha moved his arms back and forth, "I do not remember. My memory is still suffering damage from the crash."

Adam moves over to Alpha, "Here let me have a look."

Adam and Alpha move off into a corner. Tommy turns and faced his team. Mike, Patrick, and Emma looked fine. Neither of them were injured which he was happy for, the same for Aiden and Tara. Yet him seeing Tara so upset broke his heart. She was more silent than Aiden, and that is odd for her.

"Tara, Noah is going to be back to his normal self soon. I promise." Tommy said looking at her.

Tara looks up, "How? How are we going to save him?" Tara asked.

Aiden turned to her and made a smile appear on his face, "Hey Tara. We're Power Rangers, remember just like the ones we dreamed of being like mom and dad. Since we are Power Rangers, we can handle any situation that faces us. Remember, you said we're superheroes. Remember you said that, Tara."

Tara nods, "Yeah."

Emma took a step forward, "Besides its not just you and Aiden that are heroes now."

Mike nods, "She is correct."

Patrick held up a thumbs up, "Right. You got us!" Patrick smiled.

Tara smiles and rubs her eyes for the last time, "Thanks guys. I- I don't know what I'd do without you. All of you." She said.

**-PRGF-**

Tara sat in her bedroom, she had not left it since they returned from HQ. A knock at the door startled her, yet she didn't want to answer it. Opening the door was her father, Andros. He had a small smile on his face and slowly entered the room.

"Tara," Andros said and then hugged her tightly.

Tara held onto her dad, "Daddy-."

Andros pulled her back and held onto her shoulders, "You better than anyone that I get the situation your in."

Tara nods, "Yes dad."

Andros brushed her mixed color hair behind her ear, "You are going to save him. You just have to have faith and a good team to back you up."

Tara nods again, "I know."

Andros sat on her bed now next to her, "I bet you've heard it all today. The same quotes and same pity."

Tara nods and looks up at him, "What if we fail? What if we don't save him?"

Andros shakes his head, "No. That won't happen, because you're the Power Rangers. And you'll always win."

Tara felt her dad hold her hand, "Even with finding Uncle Zhane?"

Andros' smile faded, "Yeah."

Tara hugged her dad, "It'll be okay. We'll find Uncle Zhane, some day soon."

Andros kissed Tara's forehead, "Right you are."

**-PRGF-**

Emma sat in the living room, her mom and dad had talked about the team while Devon was out partying it up with college buddies of his. Emma hated keeping that a secret from her brother, he is the only one who doesn't know and she feels kinda guilty.

"Poor Tara, when she was leaving my heart just broke." Kim said sitting down next to Tara.

"Yeah I know, I mean Adam is holding it together than I thought." Tommy said.

Kim nods, "I called Tanya and she said she'll be over to watch him."

Tommy nods facing his wife, "Good."

Emma looks at her parents, "Dad- when you were the evil ranger- um what did the team do to save you?"

Tommy frowned, "Well that situation and this one are completely different."

Emma shrugs, "How?"

"Because we don't know if there is an item that is bounding the spell to Noah. We know nothing about the spell." Kim said rubbing his daughter's back.

Emma sighs, "So we have to fight him."

Tommy nods, "I know you hate it. And I know your upset like the others, but it has to be done. If you don't do it, likely is you'll never be able to save Noah." Tommy said.

Emma nods, "I know and that's what worries me the most. Today's battle was just- so different. I mean Tara is a great fighter but when she did what she did- changed what I thought of her." Emma said.

Her parents looked at her, Emma was glad she could vent to them like Aiden and Tara could unlike Mike and Patrick.

"She demorphed in front of him and threw it all off of her. She went into completely powerless, and could have gotten hurt. She was so passionate about saving him that second, she didn't see the evil in him. All she saw in him was Noah." Emma said.

Kim looks from Tommy to Emma, "And that's a good thing. If you're going to save Noah, you need to see him as a friend and not as an enemy."

Emma nods, "Was that like how you saw dad?"

Kim nods, "Yeah and all I wanted to do was save him from Rita." Kim smiled looking at Tommy.

Tommy nods and leaves the living room. It may be a long time since either of them were rangers but mentioning about the time or times, Tommy was turned evil it just makes him so upset. Its like he still feels like there may be still some evil inside of him.

Kim hugs her daughter, "Everything will be okay. Now go wash up for bed."

**-PRGF-**

Tanya enters the Park home, to find the front door unlock. The kitchen light on, and no sound what so ever was going on in the home. Tanya enters slowly and then finds Adam leaning forward on the kitchen counter with an ice cold bottle of Bud Light in his hands. He gazed from the sink that he was staring at to the person who just entered his house.

"Tanya," Adam spoke.

Tanya looked like she was going to cry, "Adam-."

Adam took a drink and then put the bottle on the counter, "I keep losing them. I keep losing the ones I love the most."

Tanya walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself about it."

"First my mom from cancer, then Daniella from the car accident, and now Noah." Adam said and put his hands on his face.

Tanya held onto his forearm, "Adam stop it. He will be saved, the rangers are strong and they never give up. Remember when we were Zeo Rangers and Tommy forgot who we were, we never gave up. We made him remember who we were. Adam, those kids will not rest until your son is safe."

Adam looks at Tanya, his sad looking puppy dog eyes stared directly into her eyes. Slowly his head rested on her shoulder, she reached up to his hair and was stroking him to calm him down. Tanya held onto him and she heard him begin to sob. Tanya held onto him for comfort.

"Sh, I am here for you." Tanya said and kissed his cheek.

**Please tell me what you think?!**


	11. Episode 10: Saving Black

**I don't own Power Rangers! All rights go to Saban! I only own my fictional story, Power Rangers Galactic Force! I only own my fictional characters and not the real characters used in actual Power Rangers series! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!**

The rangers were walking the halls of school, Patrick had his hands on Tara's shoulders while he was cracking jokes to keep the mood going. Just then as they passed a set of lockers, turning to face them was Noah. Tara stopped and thought she had forgotten to breathe. He had a smirk across his face, he stared at each ranger before landing his eyes for good on Tara. He walked over and leaned in to speak quiet enough for their ears only.

"When I defeat you, you may plead for mercy." Noah said.

Tara kept eye contact, "You won't win."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Emma formed a smile, "Jokes on you. Good guys always win."

Noah gazed his eyes to her, "Maybe in fairy tales."

Noah began to shuffle his way to class, Tara felt the support of her friends and brother yet she couldn't help but glance back at Noah. He looked the same, but he wasn't the same. When Tara turned her head forward she was surprised to see Bulk and Spike in her face.

"A little birdy told me, you and Noah didn't last long?" Spike started.

Bulk elbowed his friend, "Your problem was not coming to us. Of course, we are the best choice to be a boyfriend." Bulk bragged.

Tara kinda smiled, "Thanks for the offer."

Aiden stood in front of his sister being protective, "She isn't interested."

Bulk stood up for himself, "How about we hear that from the lady."

Mike was pulling Aiden back, "It's not worth another after school."

Patrick smiled, "Oh buddy a cat fight!"

Tara tapped Bulk on the shoulder, "I think you and Spike are funny- but that's just it."

Tara began walking down the hallway with Emma right next to her, Patrick grinned and caught up, Mike forced Aiden to follow behind the three.

**-PRGF-**

The clock stroked three, the rangers had two hours until their battle with Noah. They all went to Adam's dojo to get last minute pointers from Adam and also some training, in the far counter the rangers saw Tara working alone. Adam glanced over from helping Patrick and Emma, he moves over and watching her punch the punching bag.

"You know it can't hit back." Adam said.

Tara lifted her head, "I know."

The sweat dripped down her face, Adam handed her a towel and she thanked him for it. She sat down on the mat and he followed her in the same act. The others continued to train, their minds were set in the goal of saving Noah.

"We're going to save Noah," Tara said.

Adam nods, "I know."

Tara looks at him and smile, "He gets a lot of his looks from you."

Adam nods with a soft smile, "He has his mother's eyes."

Tara put a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Noah will be back to normal after today. Just hang on a little longer."

Adam nods, "Right. And you should be finishing your training."

Tara smiles, "Right."

**-PRGF-**

Five o'clock came quicker than thought, the rangers stood at the site Damiana told them. The rangers waited and then appearing from no where was Damiana with Noah, already morphed in the Black Ranger suit. Tara's heart nearly skipped a beat but she shook it off.

"Looks like you're either fools or you really want to end your worthless lives." Damiana said.

Aiden pointed at her, "We are not fools and we're here to stop you from controlling Noah!"

"Right!" Emma, Patrick, and Mike shout.

Damiana laugh, "Like you can beat my ranger."

Tara took a step with rage in her eyes, "Wanna bet?" She held her morpher.

Damiana grinned, "Oh I know you'll fail."

Damiana and Tara kept a long glance at each other before the Black Ranger pulled out his Galactic Axe. Tara gazed her her friends and saw they held their morphers as well, exchanging a nod they held them forward.

_"It's morphin time!"_ Tara shouts.

"Galactic Red!" Aiden yells.

"Galactic Green!" Patrick yells.

"Galactic Yellow!" Tara yells.

"Galactic Blue!" Mike yells.

"Galactic Pink!" Emma yells.

Each ranger held them person weapon while their blasters remained in their holsters. Damiana had a smirk on her face and took a step forward as she began to snicker.

"This is going to be worth watching." Damiana said and sat down.

Tara looked at Damiana through her helmet, "You can still back out if you want."

Damiana shakes her head, "Oh heavens no. Black, go destroy the Power Rangers!"

"Yes, my princess." Noah obeyed.

Noah ran in with his axe, Tara was the first to swiftly dodge the attack. Noah swung his axe by Emma, but Aiden pushed her out of the way and used his saber to protect himself. Emma held her bow and fired her arrows at Noah. Sparks flew off, and Noah fell backwards. Noah got up and groaned, he ran over in rage he had his axe out and he sliced all five rangers. There was an explosion causing the rangers to fall on their backs onto the ground. Tara got up first, holding her dagger in her left hand. She ran over to Noah, while the others were getting to their feet.

Tara did a high kick on Noah's shoulder, causing him to stumble slightly. She then did a lower kick to cause him to fall onto the ground on his back. Though he used his axe to trip Tara onto the ground while he laid on the ground, once Tara fell Noah went to strike his axe on her but was stopped by blasters. Aiden fired his blaster and flipped over to kick Noah on the chest. Noah was thrown back and hit the ground hard, he groaned again and began to rise. Aiden helped Tara up, and handed her her dagger. Noah began to run back at them but was suddenly tripped by Mike's staff, Patrick grabbed Noah's suit and threw him into the air. Emma aimed her bow and fired. More sparks and groans from the suit.

Tara watched as Noah demorphed, the other rangers demorphed as well. Assuming everything was back to normal yet that changed when Noah held a black and purple blaster in his hands. He fired at them and they all rolled away from the blast. Tara saw the blaster have some kind of magic surrounding it, she knew what she had to do. She called for her dagger, and ran in.

"Tara-!" Aiden shouts.

Tara sliced at Noah yet he was using the blaster as a shield, like she hoped he would.

"What is your game plan, Yellow Ranger?" Noah asked evilly.

Tara smirked, "No game plan Noah. Just winging it at this point." She said and dodged his blast again.

Noah fired at her again but Tara dodged again, she she grabbed the blaster from his hands. Noah gasped as she held his weapon, his power. Tara held the blaster in her hands, she stared at him. He stared at her, no one dared to move. Noah looked at her and lifted his hands up.

"Give that back," He said.

Tara took a step back, "Nope."

Noah went to run to get the blaster, but Tara threw it up and then as it came back down Tara used her dagger to destroy the blaster. Damiana screamed, and there was an explosion which caused both Tara and Noah to be thrown back. Aiden shouted Tara's name the moment the explosion happened.

"Tara!" He ran in the smoke.

Tara laid on the ground, unconscious. Aiden lifted her head up, he was lightly smacking her head. She head rolled and then as she moaned lightly, her eyes fluttered open. She groaned and sat up.

"What-?" She spoke.

"You're alright!" Patrick cheered.

"Noah!" Tara's mind quickly remembered everything.

She pushed Aiden off of her, she stood up and saw Noah starting to rise. She ran over and he turned to her, she saw in his eyes he was no longer under that spell. Emma held onto Tara's shoulder with concern.

"Tara, we don't know if he-." Emma was cut off.

"He's back," Tara said with a smile.

Tara ran over and smiled, "Noah-!"

Noah was surprised by Tara hugging him tightly, "Tara?"

"You're back!" She screamed.

"Back?" He asked.

"Noah, you're- the Black Ranger." Tara said.

Suddenly all those memories flooded back into his mind, "Don't remind me."

Tara put her hands on his chest, her eyes stared directly into his eyes. It felt like they were the only ones there, yet Aiden and the other rangers stood a few feet away watching them.

"But- you weren't you." Tara said.

"Does it matter! I- I hurt you, and the other!" Noah yells.

Tara felt Noah remove her hands from his chest. He was conflicted, this was too new for him. He didn't know how to feel or how to deal.

"But- you're not alone! Remember, I am the Yellow Ranger." Tara smiles.

Noah looks at her, "I was aware." He mumbles.

Tara looks down, "You don't have to feel unwelcome because of everything. You're apart of something- something big." She says.

Noah shrugs, "I don't know."

Tara placed her small soft hands against his cheek, "Yes you do. Stop doubting yourself, Noah."

Noah's eyes shifted to the rangers, he had finally noticed though they've been there since Tara tackled him for a hug. Aiden looked serious but then nodded at Noah, there was some sort of acceptance Noah was getting from Aiden. Which was strange because Noah remembered Aiden hating him.

"We won't judge you. We're a team and friends, they'll welcome you with open arms." Tara said.

"After everything that happened?" Noah asked.

Tara nods, "Yes."

"Even Aiden?" Noah asked.

She smiles, "Yes even Aiden." She says.

Noah looks at her now and forms a smile, "Okay."

Tara smiles, "Great!" She cheers.

From her cheer the rangers took the hint and ran over with glee. Patrick jumps up and down, Mike grabs a firm hold of Noah's shoulder while smiling, Emma side hugs Tara while going to hug Noah, and Aiden hugs his sister with pride and holds his hand out for Noah to shake.

**-PRGF-**

Noah entered his house, he heard no sound. He walked to the living room and saw his dad sitting on the couch, he was holding his phone waiting for it to ring.

"Dad-." Noah spoke.

Adam's head jerked up, "Noah."

Adam rose up quickly and hugged his son tightly, Noah held onto his dad but couldn't help but lightly sob.

"I am so sorry." Noah said.

Adam shakes his head, "Don't be. Everything is better now."

Noah nods, "I know. I am glad to be me again."

Adam pulls back and looks at his son in the face, "I am glad your back."

Noah showed his dad his morpher, "I am assuming you know about this."

Adam nods, "I got some explaining for you son."

"Dad?" Noah asked.

Adam smiles, "Your old man was once the Black Ranger."

"No way!" Noah said.

Adam nods, "Then the Green Zeo Ranger and then the Green Turbo."

"Whoa," Noah said.

Adam nods, "Come here." Adam hugs him again.

"Dad-! Can't breathe!" Noah struggles in the hug.

**Please tell me what you think?!**


End file.
